D Dragon Hunter
by Lady Beelze
Summary: English version for the OS written for the digimon comic. The stories of the Dragon Hunter Slayerdramon hunting and collecting the powerful and peculiar dragons of his collection.


So~ here is the translation for the OS of _"Digimon Dragon Hunter: #25. Megidramon_".

Special thanks and credit for the translation to **TheApprenhensiveWrit** from **DeviantArt** who took all the work translating this c: thanks to you i can share my Os with english readers! Hope you'll like it. Point out any mistake to fix it please~

* * *

**Digimon Dragon Hunter**

**#25. Megidramon.**

The enormous dragon, standing multiple meters high, strong body as well as formidable wings, raised his head in response to an echo, seemingly produced by some sort of metallic footing, sound that extended all across the desolate mountains. His sinister yellow eyes posed up front, expecting to catch a glimpse of the owner of those steps. The sound of metal bounced through the rubble to the walls, getting stronger with the passing of each second; it was almost as if the footing was calm, paused, precise. Just when the owner of that sound had arrived a few steps ahead of the peaked entrance did Megidramon show a devious grin: It was nothing more than a young Slayerdramon appearing a few meters ahead. The huge digimon had already gone for blood sport a couple of hours ago, yet, despite having a successful hunt, none had proved to be a challenge. To him, this seemed like a perfect way to attain some amusement. He slowly crawled out of his den and stretched his body and wings as to intimidate the rival that had come seeking him. The other simply welcomed the menace with a smile.

"Megidramon, the dragon from hell…" said the challenger, almost pleased "My hunting target number twenty five" he said while pointing out.

The dragon hadn't completely understood what had just been said: he rarely spoke anything due to his wild nature, so he was barely able to comprehend a small part of what he had heard. Nevertheless, his opponent's intentions were clear: he had come for him. Opening his large muzzle from side to side uncovering his sharp fangs, he let out a roar so powerful the sound thundered across the mountains, shaking the ground. Slayerdramon staggered a bit at the strength of the roar, but didn't stop smiling. He raised his left hand up to his right shoulder and unsheathed in one sweep the giant sword Fragarach from his back, hitting the floor with the tip of the blade, producing a small crack. With his other hand he took a shiny silver-plated object out of his belt.

"Reload! ArresterDramon!"

What resulted to be a device of some sort began to emit a brilliant white light. Data transferred from the screen to the atmosphere until it took the form of a third dragon digimon: this new purple dragon was bended over its knees, had a curved vertebra, his hands extended up to the ground and had a large tail ending with a sharp silver lance tip that constantly swayed from one side to another. ArresterDramon had always been SlayerDramon's favorite battle companion. Opening his eyes, he turned over to look at his new partner.

"_Sup, boss_? Dats the newbie?"

"Yep, that's him" said the hunter with a condescending tone, as if Megidramon already belonged to him. His attitude was always a little over the top whenever he was ready to hunt and battle. Quite the contrary to when he's raising dragons, where he showed to be kind and caring.

"_Awesome_" exclaimed the purple dragon. Despite getting excited and raising his body he never really stretched out completely "I'm gonna show 'im da karaoke once u capture him inside da Xros Loader"

"Well, for that I'm going to need your help" ordered SlayerDramon as he readied himself for battle "Go to the left, I'll follow through the right"

"I like da left" humorously noted Arresterdramon before moving his wings and sliding across the air through his side.

Megidramon observed both his opponents as they began to shorten their distance, and yet didn't feel even the slightest scent of danger from any of them. It's as if he couldn't take them seriously. Impatient to fight, he didn't waste time and launched itself against the one who had initially caught his interest: the silver plated digimon with the sword. He shot out a Megido Flame attack a few meters ahead before catching up to his prey, forcing the other to block. The hunter simply placed his weapon up front and the flames were deflected to the sides. When the two got close to each other, the massive dragon began hacking his opponent in an aggressive manner, using the large golden blades attached to his elbows. SlayerDramon managed to block each blow by moving Fragarach swiftly and efficiently. His partner approached from the other side and shouted.

"Prism Garret!"

Energy shots in the form of blue phantoms came out of ArresterDramon's tail, causing a direct hit onto Megidramon's back. The dragon began to lose balance and stopped its assault, nearly falling down over the hunter who had managed to step back just before the dragon hit floor. He saw this as an opportunity, charged up his blade, and landed a powerful slash onto the grounded enemy, lifting him up all the way. Megidramon roared out of pain and backed to regain composure.

"Tsk!" complained the purple dragon "And I had just used my deodorant dis morning!"

"It's not over just yet" warned the silver plated dragon "This one's dangerous…"

He wasn't able to finish his comment when the red dragon quickly turned against him and shot out more flames from his mouth. SlayerDramon managed to block them on time, but the shock of the blow launched him a few meters away from the battleground. Megidramon had seemingly turned more aggressive than before.

"Hey!" shouted ArresterDramon, angrily pointing at his foe "Dats not the way to treat ma' boss, you ugly-faced lizard!"

He swiftly slid across the ground, jumped, and turned back to land a blow with his Tail Anchor, but wasn't fast enough. The dragon turned around facing the purple digimon and launched a full body attack before the other managed to connect, causing him to fly away and slam on a rock pillar, which cracked big at the sheer force of the impact. Such was the strength of Megidramon.

"ArresterDramon!"

SlayerDramon covered terrain while preparing to land a blow on his foe. Megidramon turned back and heavily flapped his wings, raising a dense cloud of dust to slow down the hunter. Using it as diversion, the digimon took advantage and used Megido Flame while surrounding his opponent, producing a massive vortex of fire. Meanwhile, ArresterDramon stepped out of the pillar, and shook his head before observing his leader engulfed in spiraled fire.

"_Dis guy's really startin' ta piss me off"_

He rose from the ground and silently flew as close as possible to the demon's back. Then, stretching his tail as much as possible, he surrounded Megidramon's neck and clutched, thus cutting the source of the flames. In response, the dragon began thrashing violently back and forth to get rid of his assailant. His force was overwhelming.

"Boss!" Signaled ArresterDramon to his master.

SlayerDramon, though hurt and dizzy because of the heat, shook his head and advanced to seize the opportunity and roared with all his might.

"Tenryūzanha!" He threw a powerful vertical slash by the dragon's chest, critically wounding him. The throbbing pain triggered a long and bewildering howl. ArresterDramon then pulled away from the angered demon and forcefully landed on the ground. Taking advantage of the momentum, he used his landing force to rapidly boost himself and attack.

"Mach Flicker!"

Multiple hits showered over the left side of the dragon, making him lose balance and forcing him to support himself by placing his claws to the ground. Dizzied by the blows, he gasped for a moment, turned, and tried to escape. The two partner dragons joined to evaluate the situation.

"Are you all right?" SlayerDramon asked out of concern.

"Just need ma' cookies and milk, boss "answered the other, spitting on the ground. He then turned at the dragon that was rapidly receding "Didn't turn out to be as friendly as we thought, uh? Maybe he doesn't like singin'?"

"I don't know about that but I'm sure as hell he's not getting away from me" said the hunter determined. He then rushed valiantly toward his target.

ArresterDramon jumped and followed behind:

"Yer gonna need an ultra ball to catch dis one"

SlayerDramon was too focused on the hunt to pay attention to his partners comment. Megidramon desperately battered his wings in an effort to get further away from the zone. The hunter observed and clicked his tongue: even though he was capable of flight, he knew he was much faster on foot. Meanwhile the dragon was slipping away.

"Fly ahead of him and block up his path" He ordered to his comrade.

"Yesssir!"

The purple dragon accelerated and managed to stand before the digimon. The other reacted by shooting flames to get him out of the way. ArresterDramon countered with Prism Garret, stalling his opponent, and giving SlayerDramon the opportunity to fell Megidramon with a final blow.

"Shouryūzanpa!"

A great ray of light shaped as a half-moon came dashing out of Fragarach directly impacting the dragon, who roared one last time before falling to the ground several meter below, and unable to stand. Arresterdramon then made a victory howl while his partner approached the fallen digimon to check his status: He was injured all right, but nothing critical, which was good. He then turned to his belt and took out the silver plated device from before, sliding it across the air so as to read, absorb, and store Megidramon's into the Xross Loader. As the digivice stored and placed the dragon hunter shield unto his body, the screen displayed a holographic image depicting the captured digimon and his stats. SlayerDramon, excited for his capture, evaluated the data: height, weight, age, attacks, approximate life length, levels of energy, speed and strength, and much more. It seems he particularly excelled in strength and showed some other interesting records as well. It was indeed an excellent capture.

"Dat was great, boss!" praised his partner, landing by his side "U can cross dat one on da list."

"I believe so" he nodded back to his partner, stashing away the digivice and letting out a sigh out of fatigue "It wasn't as easy as you thought, huh?"

"Yeah, well…" he smiled while shrugging his shoulders "sometime we gotta to put a little effort on it, right? It can't always be dat simple."

SlayerDramon chuckled at the comment, then sheathed his sword and started walking towards the city. There was much to do before he could get out of the region in search of his next target on the list. After all, being a Digimon Dragon Hunter means he cannot stay in one place for too long. Arresterdramon began to walk by his side.

"Aren't we gonna do da victory dance?"

"No…"

"How about a prize? Everybody likes prizes"

"What do you want as prize?"

"Some rare candies would be nice. Or maybe going ta' one of those luxury restaurants; ya' know, I've never been in one of those" SlayerDramon narrowed his eyes "I want a waiter ta' say everytime '_wi, messier_', and I wanna drink a fine glass of champagne..."

"It's '_oui_', not '_wi_…'"

"U gonna put a ring on ma' champagne ta' choke me up, boss?"

"'_Oui, monsieur_'"

"Does dat mean yes?" insisted the dragon.

SlayerDramon kept staring at his partner. He then took out the Xros Loader and stored him inside before he started losing his patience.


End file.
